


Pie Day

by TwinklingCupcake



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bring Back Janna and Jackie 2k19, Flash Fiction, Gen, Pie Day, could be shippy if you squint, or is it Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: Janna leaned back in her chair so that the front two legs lifted off the ground. "Dessert pies, meat pies, pizza pies, calzone... On Pie Day, all you eat is pie."





	Pie Day

"So what you're saying is..."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Every March 14, on Earth, it's the law..."

 

"Oh yeah."

 

_"To eat nothing but pie?"_

 

"Oh yeah." Janna leaned back in her chair so that the front two legs lifted off the ground. "Dessert pies, meat pies, pizza pies, calzone... On Pie Day, all you eat is pie."

 

"Huh." Star reached across the table to grab three more slices of apple pie. "I like this holiday!"

 

"Yeah, me too. The best part about it is that if two girls share pies, no boys are allowed."

 

"Whaaaaat, really?"

 

"Yep. So it's just you and me today. You, me, and five pies." Janna's smile was indecipherable.

 

Star's own smile grew even brighter. "So, Pie Day and Girl's Day! I could get used to this!" She stabbed a piece of pie, tearing a chunk off and popping the bite in her mouth. "I could bring this holiday back to Mewni."

 

"You don't have like, a Corn Day or something?"

 

"Not the same as Pie." If Star noticed the teasing tone in Janna's voice, she didn't comment on it. She seemed to be completely preoccupied with the food. 

 

Janna liked to think Star also enjoyed her company today. It had been a long time since they were alone together - or spent  _any_  time together, really. 

 

She'd missed her.

 

Maybe buying five pies (and a sixth hiding in the freezer) was a little too much but. Janna would have taken any excuse to hang out with Star again. And Pi Day gave her just that: a perfect excuse.

She'd have to start looking up more silly holidays. Or make up her own.

 

Marco probably wouldn't mind. And if he did, he could suck it up. He hung out with Star all the time, there was no more room for Janna Banana. He could stand to be away from her and let Janna have her girl friend around every few days, right?

 

Right?

 

Janna decided she'd worry about the hollow, aching feeling in her gut later. In the present, she leaned forward, watching Star with a smile that was almost soft. "Wait until I tell you about International Burger Day. We'll need to spend the entire day together..."


End file.
